


Love Unspoken

by SubtextEquals



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley reflects on his feelings for Aziraphale and how he can never act on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago. I dusted it off, made a few revisions, and voila. Hope you enjoy.

The hardest thing with being in love with an angel, Crowley reflected, was the inability to tell him. He had thought that the hardest thing would be being unable to touch him, but after centuries of staring at Aziraphale, his muteness was by far the most painful. He could control his baser instincts, however hard it was. And by Go- Sa- _something_ was that hard. After one dream in the late 20th century, every time he looked at Aziraphale it was near impossible not to grab the angel and do unspeakable things to him. But Aziraphale’s divine association prevented any sexual contact, else he Fall.

Which really wasn’t fair considering angels could get drunk without Falling and kill without Falling so long as those killed were unrighteous. For Someone’s sake, Michael hadn’t Fallen and if anyone should have it was him. He took far too much pleasure in sacking Sodom and Gomorrah as far as Crowley was concerned.

He had tried to tell Aziraphale once. It was a cloudy day and they were walking along a street in Venice. The sun had just come out from behind the clouds. Aziraphale had lifted his eyes to see it, and the light shone down on his face. He was glowing and Crowley opened his mouth. And then Aziraphale smiled. It was only a smile an angel could make, filled with such calm, hope, and love. Such love. Crowley knew that if Aziraphale Fell, the angel would never have that love again. There was only so much love a demon could give and he didn’t have much faith in his own capabilities.

 

“Darling,” The angel roused Crowley from his reverie and he stared at him from across the table. “If you’re not going to finish your meal we could feed the ducks.”

Crowley blinked. “Alright, I’ll pay.”

“You know Crowley, you really do have a bit of good in-”

“Yeah, yeah. Save it, Angel.”

Crowley let Aziraphale leave first, all the better to appreciate the angel’s beauty. Aziraphale opened the door and the sun shone upon him and it looked as if he were stepping into a world of pure light and beauty. Crowley could see phantom wings glimmering. He brushed his hands over them and for a moment he felt the soft touch of the angel’s feathers. For a moment he saw that world of bliss.

Holding back a sigh, Crowley followed after Aziraphale and closed the door on his dreams forever.


End file.
